Outcast
by BossWooper
Summary: AU: Rating changes. Slash Plasmius/Fenton. Plasmius, a vampire hybrid, runs away from the human farm he grew up on. Finding home in Masters' mansion, he knows that he's unwanted by the vampires. But what does a vampirehunter have to do with anything? DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

I'm hopeless sometimes... But yes. New fanfiction. BUT I will defend myself by saying that this has been on my mind for quite a while.

Slash. Pompous pep, or kinda... Plasmius/Fenton. But it's mostly about vampires, as I miss vampire stories in the DP fanfic universe.

AU again. The creatures in this story have a lot of worlds to travel between, the most known being The Human World, The Ghostzone, The Endless Forrest and The Vampire Realms.

Vampires and Ghosts have joined forces, even though the ghosts refuse to help in the seemly inevitable upcoming war between the vampires of The Black Realm and the werewolves from The Endless Forest.

Werewolves eat vampires, who are having trouble, as their most important prey, the humans, have begun to get stronger and kill attacking vampires.

* * *

><p>PLASMIUS' POV<p>

A dark silhouette snuck through the night, completely invisible to the 42 year old farmer, who was awaiting the creature's arrival.

With inhuman stealth, the vampire finally allowed the nervous human to see it, as it walked into the moonlight.

"Greetings, human..." He managed to hiss. Human language had never been easy for the vampires, who were used to their own hissing language. Then the whispering ghost language was much easier to control... Humans' language made people sound like they were speaking with a potato in their mouth...

The human jumped in shock and wiped some sweat away from his face. "H-How c-can I as-assist you, oh m-master of the n-night..?"

The vampire simply rolled its blood red eyes. A small group of humans had decided to work undercover for the vampires, and secured themselves from getting eaten. These ass-kissers were fucking annoying sometimes, but on the other hand, they could be rather useful. And in a very few situations, necessary. Like in a situation like this.

"Yes, farmer. I need your help." Carefully he looked at the bundle he was holding and took off the cloth. The farmer's eyes widened as the vampire uncovered a small infant with blue skin and black pointy hair, with a grayish stripe running through the hair.

"He's my son. His name's Vlad Dracula Plasmius..." The vampire made a face at the second name, and the farmer stared in shock and fear. "Dr-Dracula..? The leaders of the vampires..! You mean that this child..?"

The vampire coldly ignored the human's words. "Now, I expect you and your family to raise him, letting him know who he is. Now, I'll have to leave. My husband and family are awaiting me." By those words, the vampire teleported, leaving the farmer with the sleeping infant.

Looking down at the kit he sighed. "This wasn't exactly what I hoped for when I joined the vampires..."

And you know what the worst part is? The infant was me.

* * *

><p>"Darikan, get over here! And get Vlad with you. The sun has gone down."<p>

"Vlad, wake up! It's evening!" A 17 year old boy soon began hammering at a large coffin, which was lying in the basement of the main house of the farm, hidden from the sunlight. Soon afterwards a yawning 12 year old vampire, with blue skin, glowing red eyes, and black hair with a grey stripe running from the middle of his forehead to the back of his head, was following the farmer's son out to the fields.

"If you take care of the sheep, then you can eat one of them afterwards, Vlad." The farmer told me, young the vampire kit of the farm. I simply nodded in response and left to find the sheep on the field. The sheep themselves didn't seem very pleased when I walked nearer. Shaking my arms carelessly, I easily chased them into the fencing. Then I looked at the scared sheep a bit, before choosing one and dragging it out again. Looking around, I realized that I was all alone. A smirk finally made its way to my normally emotionless face, and I silently let go of the sheep.

It didn't take seconds for the sheep to run. I waited until I couldn't see the sheep anymore and then I slowly counted to three.

And then I ran for my prey.

* * *

><p>Damn it. That stupid sheep had run into the thickness of the nearby forest. Damn that sheep. Damn that forest...<p>

A branch hit me in the face.

Damn that farm.

I couldn't help it. I was a fucking VAMPIRE, chosen by the gods to be a man eater, not a farmer's stable hand! This was... Humiliating! My abilities were meant for more than chasing dumb farm animals, my teeth were meant for human flesh, not sheep, cows and damn chickens!

Sighing, I finally gave up on the sheep and snuck back to the farm.

Hearing the farmer talk to his son, I decided to eavesdrop. Maybe I could get some more info to blackmail them with later on... Just to give life some interest.

"... getting tired of that vampire! It's doing nothing but eating our animals, scaring our dogs and sleeping all day. We should not have to be its babysitters!"

Babysitters? Oh, I'm getting you for that Darikan...

"I know... But you'll have to remember he's not just a Plasmius..."

Wait, what?

"I know dad... But I still hate him. I can't take it when he's looking at visitors like any normal person would look at a chocolate cake!"

"Kiddo, you can't honestly blame him, he IS a vampire and the Dracula family ARE the most feared hunters...

Dracula..?

"Argh, I KNOW! Vlad Dracula Plasmius, I wish he never came to the farm!"

The next thing I remember was running into the woods. Dracula. My dad was a Dracula... No, it had to be a joke. It couldn't be true. All my life, I had been stuck at that damn farm... And then they say I'm a mistake? The result of a Plasmius' interest and the seduction of a Dracula? It just wasn't possible...

Due to being in my own thoughts, I didn't realize how long I had been running before I ran right into a clearing, filled with strong and thin looking wolves. They all stared hungrily at me.

Oops.

Slowly crawling from tree to tree I tried not to think of the pain in my leg. Damn it, those wolves nearly got me there...

Sighing I began to wonder if I was ever going to see civilization again. I was so hungry that I was willing to eat a mouse!

Suddenly pain exploded through my left leg as a wolf, that seemly had been stalking me for a while, jumped up and bit down, finally breaking my poor bone.

"AAAIIIGH!" I screamed, and then began cursing at it in the best vampire manner. My language came with my blood, unlike humans, who have to learn it by memory. I somehow managed to shake the wolf off, possibly with the help of gravity, and escaped by the treetops. By the Gods, I hated this place. I just wanted to get away. Didn't care to where, just somewhere else than that stupid farm and this fucking wood!

Soon after, I was resting in a tree that was leaning over a cliff. I sat on a branch that was hanging over the empty air.

Suddenly the branch underneath me snapped and I fell down. Last thing remember thinking of, was that if I died of this, I at least didn't have to go back to the farm.

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

I sure as hell shouldn't have left the mansion alone. The wood was full of wolves and what not!

When you're used to comfort and billions of dollars, walking in the woods for hours isn't quite your cup of tea. Especially not when you didn't find the rumored white eagle that was supposed to be there! Better to get home.

Walking under the trees, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Turning my head slowly I tried to find the source to the glimpse of white I saw just before. Something was lying in the grass, just underneath the cliff. Nearing in, I realized with a shock, that this was a vampire. A young one truly, not old enough to have grown dangerous enough to be a threat to me, and a pretty slight build for a vampire.

Blue skin, very few vampire families had that. Made things much easier. Emolgy, Firrii, Plasmius, Mikia, Loratz, Olky, Moonyl, Dregoya, Ghat or Herio.

Black hair. Emolgy, Plasmius, Loratz, Moonyl, Ghat or Herio.

Lifting its lip up carefully, I looked at the fangs. Short, thin and seemingly damn sharp and pointy. Plasmius, Moonyl or Ghat.

I opened its eyelids to get a look on the eyes. All red, no pupils. Plasmius.

A grey stripe ran from the middle of the forehead, widened and stopped somewhere on the back of the head.

Dracula.

Either this was a runaway, or an unlucky mistake, hidden at a farm, now having run away. Normally I wouldn't care, but maybe I could get something out of this... My last contact killer got shot yesterday, so I was in need of a new one.

Seemed like this unlucky vampire could turn out to be a dark angel, sent from above.

* * *

><p>PLASMIUS' POV<p>

Ow... My poor head... Where was I? Looking around, I began to wonder if the humans were right about heaven. This bedroom was furnished with one thing in mind:

Luxury and comfort.

I was lying on a silk covered blanket, decorated in the most beautiful nuances of red, purple and black. The covers over me were just as soft, and decorated in the same manner. The walls were the darkest black I've ever seen, and the floor was covered by a thick red carpet. Everything seemed to cost more than a small country.

But in the corner... I'd never seen anything that beautiful...

A large black coffin, decorated with red colored iron, was standing in the corner, calling for me to walk over to it.

Much to my grief, I was too tired to walk over to it. My head felt like it had exploded and someone had tried to glue it back together. I didn't want to pass out, even though I was very curious of who my unknown host was, and why he saved my life.

After hours of waiting, my head finally calmed a little down, and I was able to stumble over to the door, without having to throw up on the way.

Locked. I was currently not allowed to leave the room. Made me wonder if I was a guest or a captive.

Instead of wondering about that, I stumbled over and sat down beside the coffin.

Letting my hand slide carefully on its top, I admired the beautiful masterpiece. Wonderful handwork, even the outside lock was incredibly beautiful, made of steel, but looking like silver, telling most trespassers to keep away. This coffin was far more than I had ever dreamt of. Oh how I wanted to lie in it...

But nobody is allowed to break into another's coffin. It's not only disrespectfully breaking into someone's privacy; it's also violating a vampire's rights, memories and secrets. I sighed.

"You seem to like the coffin." A calm voice behind me suddenly called. As always I analyzed the voice by instinct. Clearly a grown man's, he was talking my native language, if not with a bit of a humanoid accent. The voice and the tone of it were trustful, calm and interested. But for my vampire instincts I could easily hear the underlying intelligence and examining vigilance. This man was dangerous.

Turning my head slowly, I looked at my captor. Human, just as I thought. Wearing a black suit and a red bow, silver hair, with white stripe like my own grey, ponytail, piercing icy blue eyes...

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" I asked alertly. I didn't know anything about this man or his motives, so I couldn't see anything wrong about asking him. The seemly 30 - 40 year old man in front of me lifted an eyebrow.

"My name is Vladimir Masters, the owner of this mansion. And what I want from you? Well, let's have a talk dear boy..."


	2. Chapter 1

Hehe, for once I'm writing before I've even posted last chapter. I'm having a good feeling about this fic.

Remember that I'll change the rating of the story later on.

Hope you liked the last chapter.

Btw, I'm going to use this story later on, with changed people, places and stuff, so I can publish it as a real book (if possible of course). I just want to ask you guys whether I should take this one down when that time comes, or leave it here.

DP (c) BH

* * *

><p>PLASMIUS' POV<p>

"You see... I'm Vladimir Masters, multi-billionaire, and owner of several companies around the human globe. I've earned thousands of dollars, but not the honest and decent way, as many people think." At those words, his eyes narrowed and looked even darker than before. "I've persuaded, intimidated, paid my employees for murdering, stealing, intimidating and what not. I've earned what I have by doing what I could to get what I wanted, and not what's legal or 'the right thing'. For several years I had a man living in my house and working for me. He was the best of my men and always got the job done, one way or another. But unfortunately he committed suicide a few weeks ago, instead of getting caught by the police. I respect his choice and abilities, but now I find myself in the unfortunate situation of needing a new man like him. So imagine my surprise when I find you. A young vampire hybrid, passed out, and lost in the wood." He had been walking around as he talked, but at those last words, he turned his head around and looked directly at me. He continued.

"You're young, and a hybrid of the strongest vampire family, together with another of the strongest. You're only a kit yet, but you'll easily grow stronger and better. I can teach you how to use your abilities the best and most energy-conserving way. In return, you'll work for me and take care of the matters in which I find your presence necessary. That includes stealing well-guarded valuables, persuading or intimidating people to get me what I want, and 'taking care' of unwanted witnesses or problematic people. Of course we'll start out with the easiest tasks. Slowly I'll expect more from you, but you'll of course have your spare time as well. I'll keep you hidden, make sure you have enough to eat, and I sure as hell won't force you to run the risk of getting exposed to sunlight. Do you want to cooperate with me?"

Well... "Do I even have a choice? It sounds like all this is pretty much against the law, and I doubt you want to have your cover blown. Aren't your employees going to 'take care' of me if I say no?"

"If you had been a human? Yes. But you're not. You're a vampire, so I doubt I'll have to worry about you exposing me to the police. And then it would be your words against mine. But if you don't want to work for me, you're free to go as you wish. I won't hold you back, though I might suggest waiting for nightfall."

I thought about it for a minute. Sure, I needed a place to stay, and getting my abilities trained would be cool, but working here? I wasn't really sure about that. "What if I decide to join you now, but have regrets later on?"

"The option of leaving on your own will always be open."

"Hm..."

If I joined him now, I could always go on my own. I didn't have to stay here forever.

"Okay... I... I'll join you. But I can't assure you that I'll stay forever! If I feel humiliated or that you're trying to cash in on me, or just aren't thriving here, you can be sure as hell that I'll leave right away! ... At nightfall of course! Not during the daylight..."

He smiled and nodded, clearly satisfied with my decision. "Great. You can move in right away, since I doubt you have any personal possessions left somewhere. The room is yours. The bed is for possible guests, and for you if you feel like using it."

I turned my head and sent the coffin a look. I really wanted it, but I was sure as hell that it wasn't meant for me. Then it wouldn't have been this beautiful. And asking for a coffin that probably belonged to another vampire was simply so rude and outrageous that it wasn't going to happen.

"The coffin, of course, will be yours."

Wait, what?

"As I know that vampires prefer sleeping in their respectful coffins, rather than in a usual bed, I decided to get one for you, as I got you here yesterday. With money and a little cunning, nearly everything is possible."

"I... I..! T-thanks mister Masters... I... Wow... I mean... Thanks!"

I was completely out of words. I'd never owned anything this beautiful before. The man standing next to me simply smirked and looked at the leg I was doing whatever I could to avoid sitting on.

"Should I get you a doctor?" He asked. I looked up thankfully.

"Yeah... That would be great. Thank you. For everything I mean... I... I don't know how to thank you enough..." I began, but he quickly interrupted me.

"You already have. By joining me, you'll be gaining whatever money I have had to spend on this, in a matter of weeks. There's no need to thank me. But now, I'll get the doctor..." And with those words, he left me alone and walked out the door, closing it behind him. As I didn't hear the lock, I understood that I wasn't forced to stay in the room if I didn't want to. But my leg needed medical help, so I guessed that beginning to stumble around, in what could just as well be bright daylight, would be considered a 'bad idea'. So I stayed.

I didn't have to wait for a very long time. Soon after a man in white clothes entered and walked over to me. He sat down carefully at my side and reached for my broken leg. Hissing I retrieved it.

Okay, I know that wasn't very polite. But it really hurt, and he didn't even ask for permission to touch it! Seriously, have humans no manners?

"Sorry young mister, but I'll have to take a look at your leg. If it's infected you'll need medicine."

Okay, the dude had a point.

"Fine... But please be careful... It hurts."

"I will, young mister, just sit still..."

Sit still. I was 12 years old, my leg was broken, he was painfully forcing it around to make it sit correctly, and he was expecting me to sit still? I don't think so.

After 10 minutes of struggling, cursing, hissing, wrapping and pain, my leg was finally covered in bandages. His face and arms, though, needed some bandages now. None of us were very amused.

After the doctor had left, I hurried over and carefully let my hand slide over the beautiful coffin. Oh, how I wanted to see the inside of it... So why not?

Carefully I opened the black and red coffin, unveiling the inside.

Normally, a vampire's coffin is lined with soft fur from an animal, to make it better to sleep in. The coffin provides the vampire with a place to store emotions and memories, so they would never be forgotten, and with the vital darkness, we need to survive through the day.

This coffin was different.

The inside was lined, not with fur, but with black velvet. It was bigger than most other coffins, with room enough for 2 adult vampires, or 4 young. The coffin was divided up in different places for different things. Most of the space was for the sleeping place, but there was room for personal possessions as well. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. I had never even dreamt of a coffin like this one... It looked like it was meant for The Master of all Vampires, not like something a human could ever have made.

And it was all mine.

Carefully I lay down in my new bed. It felt even softer than it looked like, and I could feel that I was the first one to ever use it. Never had any living creature lain in this coffin, on this soft velvet. As I closed the lid, I could easily tell that not even oxygen was leaving or entering the coffin. It was safer than my old coffin, the uncomfortable wood thing I left at the farm. This one was simply meant for Vampire use, not for a dead human, like my last one.

The inside of the coffin would have been pitch black for any human eye. But for my own, it was simply beautiful. The roof was decorated so I felt like lying in the grass and looking up at the night sky. Beauty had suddenly gotten a whole new meaning.

I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I decided to make shorter chapters. Cause then I can get more of them, much faster. Hope you like.<p>

- Shaddow


End file.
